What a coinsidence
by Simply and only me
Summary: It's beautiful out here' 'Not with you in comparison' Beth's life couldn't get worse , she's fallen out with her best friend and is in New York. But with the help of a certain Robert Pattinson life suddenly seems better.
1. What a coinsidence

Chapter 1

BPOV  
I was walking down the street when I heard someone *cough*Hannah*cough* scream. I looked around to see if there was anything particularly scary hanging around . I scanned the road again to find a large mob just down the road.

"Harriet ?" I called over to Harriet who was standing in front of me." Harriet , what's happening?" She was just standing there , she was staring straight ahead , I followed her eye line to he mob , when a pair of piercing blue/grey eyes stared back at me .

"OH MY GOD! It's Robert Pattinson!" this scream distracted me from the eyes. It was Hannah, again.

" Why are we , or when I say we I mean you, screaming over some guy ?"

" God Beth don't you realise who your talking about ?!"  
"Yeah I do and its not that brilliant ! Never Mind ! I'm going to Affleck's ok ?"  
" Whatever!" replied Hannah  
Rolling her eyes Beth went off

RPOV  
"Oh My God ! Its Robert Pattison !" the three words that are the bain of my existence . I saw one girl wasn't screaming or staring like the rest of them . She turned around and caught me staring .Those Hazel eyes Glaring at me .then she came out with "Why are you screaming over some guy ?"  
She got into an argument with her friend about who she was talking about . Rolling her eyes she told her friend she was going to Affleck's, I knew what Affleck's was I shopped their myself .The vintage Market was something I liked more than Mainstream stuff, I wanted ask but I was being mobbed . Thank god for Body Guards they were the only things that kept fangirls off me. The girls were kept away whilst I made my escape . Up the street to Affleck's where I need to ask , Ah what was her name .... Beth ! that's it , A lot .


	2. Affleck's Palace

Chapter 2

BPOV  
why does Hannah do that! It's so annoying. Every time she comes to my house she does it as well! I was going to Affleck's to try and get away from the craziness that would be my friends once Roberts's bodyguards had peeled them off of him! I mean he's good looking and all but I fell in Love with the story not the film.

RPOV  
I was almost running up the street towards Affleck's. I had to talk to her. I wanted to know why she acted like that back there, Ugh god narcissistic much Rob. Running through the doors I caught a glimpse of her sliding in-between to clothes racks. The relief that flooded over me when I saw she was there. I can't believe your getting like this over a girl I said to myself.

BPOV  
Oh Know! He's here! Why did he come here I just wanted to be left alone! "Crap!" I internally moaned he was coming towards me and staring at me. "Its Beth isn't it?"  
" Depends on who's asking?" I replied sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at myself. I always reverted back to sarcasm when I was annoyed or stressed.

RPOV  
"Its Beth isn't it?" I asked mentally slapping my forehead .I is so cheesy when it comes to stuff like this. "Depends on who's asking?" The sarcasm and annoyance saturated her voice. Did I mention I liked Sarcasm?  
"Well I'm asking and I want to ask you something."  
"Go ahead then. Get over with quickly."  
" Well I wanted to know why did you act like that back there."

BPOV  
Jeez! Is this guy annoying sometimes!  
"Narcasst much?" I muttered under my breath.  
"Pardon?"  
"Nothing. Well ... when you live were I do you learn guys like you aren't worth getting worked up about?" Hold it together Beth you can do this.  
"What do you mean 'Guys like me'?"  
"I mean ...ugh can we do this another time .Please?"

RPOV  
She looked at me with those big Hazel and eyes .They looked like they were filled with unshed tears  
"Ok then . But if we're going to meet up again I want to know you a little bit better ok?"  
"Ok. Do you mind if we can walk and talk coz I want to have a look round here?"  
"Ok. So is your name Beth?"  
"Yes."  
" Why do you shop at Affleck's Palace?"  
" I shop here because it caters for anybody's taste. So they have Vintage, Emo ,Rock ,Posh Totty etc. I shop here because I fit into all of those categories.  
I'm a Rocker when I dress like this." I took in her black skinny jeans faded with wear, Her Vintage the Who on tour T-shit and then a Red and Black Lumber Jack Shirt. "Then I'm a Posh Totty when I go out to dinner of a formal dance with school. The Im an Emo when I go to fancy dress Parties. Leggings, Tutus, Corsets neon acts that's why I come here."  
"Ok than why are you here as in, In New York?" It was a stupid Question and I knew there would be a simple answer but I asked it any way .Hoping I would she that Passion in her eyes when she was talking about something strongly.  
" I'm here because It was my birth day a week ago and my best guy friend is a millionaires son ok ? He knew I wanted to come out here so he paid for the flights and let me use their apartment for the month. Now can you let me go ? "  
"in a minute."  
" Ugh ! Pass me your Phone ."  
"What ? why ?"  
" Because one It will get me out of here and two it will solve your problem."  
I gave my phone to her warily I don't usually let girls get my phone incise they nick any of the numbers off of it . But the funny thing was I trusted Beth with it .She was typing away her painted black nail a blur over the keys.  
" I've put my mobile number in , the apartments number in and my email address ok ? Now can I go ?"  
I was astounded that someone would give me of all people their number that quickly.  
"Ok then . see you later . "  
She was off before I finished my sentence. I just stood there smiling and looking at the number written on my phone.


	3. Just the beginning

Chapter 3

RPOV  
I was still smiling at my phone when I got back to my apartment .I ran through the wall of Papparatizi ,not stopping once. I was almost dancing I was so happy she'd agreed to meet with me again to tell me what she'd meant ,But at the back of my mind there was always doubt about whether she was really going to keep her promise, or what she meant by 'guys like me ' . I guess the wonder is a thing that keeps me going .

BPOV  
I was so glad I'd given him my number not the other way around. I was back at the apartment . I wanted to be properly alone this time . I knew Hannah and the girls were headed up town . So I knew with Hannah's shopping habits I was safe for about 3 or 4 hours . Actually .... shit I need to eat . My blood sugar was the bane of my life . I had to eat every 3 hours or I would faint or become dizzy . I always kept at least one sweet on me so I cold buy myself sometime before I might Collapse .Grabbing a square of chocolate and a can of full-sugar -send-izz-hyper coke. I sat down to watch a DVD. I could do with a laugh so I pit Live At The Apollo on .  
-------10 minutes later-------  
My phone goes off .  
"What ?" again sarcasm . I slapped myself on the head .  
"Nice to hear you Beth ."I recognised the voice.  
"Hi Robert."  
"Call me Rob ."  
"Ok ,Rob then .Still what ?"  
" Can I come over ?"  
"Now ? I don't see why not ."  
" Good Good. ummm ... What's your address ?"  
"Gimme a min..... here . east 32nd street . Tell your driver that its sunset palms apartments."  
"Ok I'll be there in 5."  
"Ok then ." I hung up .He always sounded so happy to hear from me . Its gonna drive me insane !

RPOV  
I'd actually just gotten out of the shower when Id called her . I was half dressed . Grabbing a shirt I ran out of my room and got to the lift. I decided it might be a good Idea to actually put the shirt on . Once Id gotten out of the Paparazzi wall . I hurled myself into a cab and practically screamed Beth's address at him . Calm down Rob , Calm down your gonna scare the driver.  
"Its Sunset Palms Apartments."  
" Must be someone important you're gonna see then . Its a Very well off apartment block ."  
What had Beth told me about why she was over here for the month ..... Her Best Friend. He was a millionaires son . It figures . The driver got there Very quickly.  
"Thanks mate. I threw him a 10 dollar bill at him . I knew it would be enough it was only a 5 minute drive. When I got out of the car I looked up at the Block. Phew ! It was very fancy . I guess Cab Drivers are right .


	4. I know them

BPOV  
*Buzz* *BANG*  
"AHHHH! "Bugger! And owwww! I checked out the right side of my body. I was bruising up already I just fell off the sofa!  
"Is there no justice" I murmured. I mean I'm too tall , I look like 17 and I'm only like 14 and I'm totally un-coordinated not something you'd think as I play sports . I got up off the floor staggering over to the door.  
" Hello?"  
" Umm Hi its rob?"  
" Is that a question?"  
" No, can I come up? It's a little bit wet out here."  
" Aww poor baby. Yer ok come up."  
I buzzed him up it only took a minute for him to be at my door.  
"Hey Beth "  
"Oh hey rob" I gave him a weak smile  
" Umm... I brought some food I didn't know if you'd eaten already so here."  
He gave me a bag. I took a peek inside it was my favorites. Chinese. mm!  
" Thanks rob ! My favorites ! "  
" Its ok I wasn't sure what you liked so i got my favorites and worked out a bit from there ."  
"What are your favorites ?"  
"Umm... well I mix mine up into one big dish. I have half a box of special fried rice and normal fried rice then I add in sweet and sour chicken in ."  
" Are you stalking me ?? That's what I do ! "  
" wow ! No i haven't . but that's really weird I've only heard of one person who likes it like this and I don't even really know them."  
" I'm the only person who I've ever heard of who likes this "  
"Yer two of my friends from London told me about this girl who used to live in their boarding house and when ever they had Chinese with the house parents she would do this . "  
" Wait a second what were these guys names ?"  
" Paul and Ben"  
" Lemme guess Paul Haywood and Ben wood a.k.a Banjo ?"  
"Yer how do you know them ?"


	5. Just promise

Chapter 5

RPOV  
I couldn't believe that that was Beth . She'd walked over to the counter and had started getting out bowls and forks for us to eat from .  
' Are you just gonna stand there while I do all the work ?'  
' You shouldn't have said that ! '  
I ran in and threw her onto my back .and grabbed everything she'd put onto the counter with the bag of food .  
I put everything down onto the coffee table in the lounge . She was still on my back . I felt this pair of hand creep up my neck and cover my eyes .  
' Your right now can I go down ?' I felt the soft shaking of her laughter rolling down my back . I reached round and lifted her up .  
' I'm glad you've finally come round to my way of thinking and yes you can .' I set her down on to the sofa .  
She was still giggling , the noise of her laughter was beautiful , light and soft . I sat down next to her .  
'You never did tell me why you were in New York .'  
The giggling stopped.  
'; Oh yeah , I forgot about that ' I'm sure I heard her mutter 'Or at least I tried' . She looked up at me . Unshed tears filled her deep eyes .  
' I'm here because of my best friend like I told you , we had a really massive argument a couple of week back and this was his way of saying sorry to me . The problem is that , I think I'm kinda in love with him , That's why Im not really loving talking about him at the moment .'  
I never looked away from her eyes ,I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms round her . I felt her tears hit my shirt and start to soak it .  
'I'm sorry . I promise I'll never hurt you .'  
'I know that's why I trust you .'

BPOV  
' That's why I trust you .'  
The thing is I really id trust him .  
*ring ring*  
' That's yours not mine .'  
' I'll be back in a min .'  
he went off . I sat there and tried to calm myself down .  
After a while he came back .  
'Beth ...'  
'Yes....?'  
'Will you do something for me ?'  
' What ?'  
'Well I've just had a phone call from my agent and I've been told that I'm starting filming for Breaking Dawn in the next couple of days .'  
'Oh . We'll Im going back home on the 3rd.'  
'We'll that's when Im going to filming .'  
'That's ok then .'  
' Well... I was going to ask you if you would like to come up and meet Kristen and Taylor .'  
'Umm... yeah that would be really cool ! I need to talk to my friend first , because she's ringing Harry when we want picking up .'  
'Brilliant ! well ... I'll pay for your flight to the film set and .. will Harry pick you up from the set ?'  
' Yes he will . Don't worry about that .'  
His smile stretched across his face. My phone went off . Dani California started blaring out from my pocket .  
'Me this time !' I smiled sheepishly and walked into the next room .  
'Hello ?'  
'Hey Beth !' Harriet cheerful voice came through the phone . I think I heard Jess' laugh in the background .  
'oh hey lovely !'  
'Just thought I give you a heads up . We're coming back .'  
'Ok . Where are you ?'  
'On main street .'  
'Ok' That was about 10 minutes away from here .'I need to talk to you when you get back . In private .'  
'Umm. ok ?'  
I walked back into the room .  
'That was Harriet . They're coming back .'  
'Oh ok well . You've got my number give me a ring when you've talked to her . '  
He gave me a hug and turned for the door . I quickly jumped onto his baack and threw my arms around his neck .  
'Thank you .' I whispered and I kissed him on the cheek .  
'Its ok .' he put me down gently and then called the lift up .  
' I promise I'll see you soon .'  
'I promise too .'


	6. It's your Debut girls

Chapter 6

Harriet's POV  
I wonder why Beth wants to talk to me in private ? She sounded kinda upset ... Dam ! she must have been talking to Harry . She's been pretty down since her and Harry fought . I blame him for her being upset !  
We hailed a taxi and we all got in . Jess was bouncing up and down in her seat , izz and Sophie were talking , saskia and Rosie were looking out the window like me and imy was sitting singing along with the music. The cab journey to less time than I expected . I saw a guy walking out of our building . he caught my eye and then horridly looked away . I knew who that was . Robert Pattinson had been in my building !  
I ran inside and we all piled into the lift . I hit the button and we went up . the doors opened into our flat and Beth was sitting on the sofa with a load of food in front of her . She looked up and caught my eye . She raised her eyebrows and motioned with her head into her room . She got up and Walked in . I followed .

BPOV  
Good she had got the idea . Harriet followed me .  
' What's the matter ? Have you spoken to him ?'  
' No but I have spoken about him to someone .'  
' Wait a second ... You were talking to ROBERT PATTINSON about Harry '  
'Your very observant Harriet ! How did u guess?'  
' Weeeeell ... the fact that I just saw him walking out of the building was a bit of a give away !'  
'Oooops ! I guess I shouldn't have stopped him going .'  
' What ????'  
'Well ... I was upset about Harry and he said he would look after me and I said I know and then his phone went off and then when he came back he asked me to go and meet the cast of twilight on the 3rd and stay out there for about a month and I wanted to talk to you about me going and if u think is should go ?' All of that came out in a gust of breath .  
Harriet was just staring at me .  
'Harriet ! say something ! '  
' I'm sorry but I really wanna come !!!!'  
I thought about her coming since rob told me and I really wanted her to go . she was my best friend and I wanted a piece of home with me .  
'Wait here a second ok '  
I walked into my closet and pulled out my mobile .I took a deep breath and dialled his number  
'Hey Beth .'  
' Hey . Can I ask you a massive favour ?'  
I crossed my fingers .  
'Anything .'  
'Can Harriet come to the set as well ? I just really want her there and she's my best friend please rob ?'  
' Yeah of course . if you want her there why not ?'  
'THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH ! '  
'its ok now calm Beth !I need my ears for acting !'  
'oh sorry ! thank you ! I'll see you tomorrow then ?'  
'yeah ok ! bye '  
'bye !'  
I walked back out Beaming !  
' Harriet pack your bags were going to breaking dawn ! '  
'AHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!'

----------- The 3rd--------------------------------  
BPOV  
our bags were packed and we were on the flight up to Vancouver to meet with the cast . Me , Harriet and rob sat down and got comfortable for the hour or so flight . Harriet had fallen sleep.  
'Do you think they'll like us ?' I whispered to him .  
'They'll love you . Harriet's gonna get on with kellan , ashely and jackson the most though .'  
' Im glad , ive been worried about her.'  
I settled down to sleep for a bit .  
'Beth ... Beth come no now its the end of the flight .'  
'Wait let me do this . Can I have your glass please .'  
I felt a cold shock go down my spine . I woke up in a start  
'WAT THE HELL !'  
'Told ya !' Harriet and rob had become good friends recently .  
'Harriet !' I whined  
I got up and staggered to the side .  
'Still no sense of balance !'  
Rob caught me before I fell .  
'Thanks' I didn't fell entirely comfortable when he did this as it made me think about the way HE did stuff like that .  
I got myself upright and grabbed my bag . As we got off the plane I looked over to my right and saw the Papparatizi there waiting for rob . I looked up at him and he put his arm round mine and Harriet's shoulders. 'Its ok' he whispered to me I was closest to his mouth . We walked down the stairs and hurried into the terminal.  
'Your Here ! at last ! ' A shout went up when we got past luggage claim . It was the twilight cast out to meet us .  
I was still under robs arm and looked down . It was embarrassing having them all out to meet us .  
I felt robs arm leave me and another pair of arms wrap round my waist . I looked up to see Nikkis long blonde hair next to my head . I saw Harriet being engulfed by a massive Kellan Lutz opposite and her face beaming back at me . I focused on what Niki was saying to me .  
'... Im sure we'll be really good friends.'  
' Im sure as well' I replied .  
She let go of me and stood to face me . And then turned to go and meet Harriet and rob when a pair of scorching arms hit my sides .  
' Hello Taylor ' I said , I mean who else could it be ?  
' How did you know ?'  
I turned around I smiled ' Who else has the warmest hug ?'  
He rolled his eyes and Gave me a hug .  
Jackson and Ashley came up next and hugged me . Last was Peter , Elizabeth and Kellan .  
I was scared stiff when Kellan came running at me and rugby tackled me into a hug !  
'rob told me you were used to this .' He said While I started kick his shins .

once the hellos had been gotten over with we got a ride to the house where we would be staying whilst filming took place . I went straight for a swim . The beautiful infinity pool looked out over the mountains with the stars shined in the sky . I felt a pair of hand wind round my waist and a familiar voice came to my ears . 'What do you think ?'  
'Its beautiful out here .'  
' I wouldn't say that with you here .'


	7. Nothing to compare

Chapter 7

RPOV  
I looked out of my window and saw her sitting in the pool . I decided to join her . I pulled on a pair of shorts and walked down . I slid into the warm water and silently walked over to her .  
'What do you think ?'  
'Its beautiful out here '  
'I wouldn't say that with you in comparison '  
She turned around in my arms and looked me in the eye. I looked back and bent down and kissed her She was smiling whilst we kissed . When we broke off she smiled again and slipped out of my arms .  
'Im going to go and get ready , The Girls are going out tonight.'  
She swam swiftly across the pool and climbed out . She grabbed her towel , winked at me and flitted inside .

BPOV  
I ran inside and found Harriet . she looked confused when I started to squeal and cry at the same time .  
'What's the matter ??' She looked worried and I hugged her  
' Rob just kissed me !' I got out between sobs and Squeals .  
'Then why are you crying he wasn't that bad was he ?'  
' No but I remembered Harry just now and I feel really bad .'  
'Forget Harry and concentrate on the here and now ! He's in the past .' Harriet always knew what to say .  
'Ok ' I sniffed and Wiped my eyes on my towel  
'Now go to your room , get a shower and then me ,Nikki and Ashley will be there to help you get dressed .'  
'Ok . I'll see you in a bit then .' I walked into my room and hit the shower on . Hot water was the only proven way to get me to calm myself down .  
10 minuets later there was a knock at my door /  
'Come in !' Ashely , Harriet and Nikki walked into my room armed with enough outfits , make up and hair stuff to sink a battleship .  
'Sit ' Nikki ordered and I sat . I wasn't gonna disagree with her , I wasn't really one for all of the make up and clothes type of thing .  
Ashely started to hang out possible outfits for me . I looked along the rows of clothes wondering what I should wear or what would look ok on me . Ashley's Lyrical Voice broke my thought stream .  
' BETH! Listen ! Ok well , I think we should play up on your height and your legs .' This made no sense to me but I just nodded . They all started to look along the clothes lines , picking up items and dresses that would , I was guessing here , that would look good on me .  
They all turned around and looked at me with sharp eyes. 'Yes this is it !' The scary thing was it was all in unison .  
They threw at me a heap of fabric for me to put on . I spread it out so I could see what they had picked for me . It looked like a simple black strapless dress , a pair of black lace and dark purple high heels .  
I slipped into the dress and zipped it up . It fell in short waves of chiffon and I slipped on the shoes . Standing up I was even taller than ever .

Ashley's POV  
Beth walked out in the dress that we had picked out and she looked stunning . She looked at our faces and went red .  
'Beth .... You look beautiful ! Rob is gonna freak out .' She went even redder at this . I sat her down and began working in her hair . The thickness of her hair and the beautiful colour were brilliant to work with , Nikki was working on her make up while Harriet was chatting to her to keep her calm . After we had finished she looked even better , more than beautiful , stunning , gorgeous .... there wasn't words for it .  
' I'm speechless and that's hard to be for me .'  
Nikki chipped in ' That's true !' and elbowed me .

BPOV  
I couldn't believe that I let them do this . I sat there stunned at the person who was looking back at me , she was statuesque and beautiful , it couldn't have been me . I wanted to go out now , I was looking forward to having a good time out tonight . I waited on the bed while everybody else got ready . They all looked beautiful . We walked down the stairs and past the lounge where the guys were sitting watching the television . All I heard from inside of the room was 'Oh my god !' and ' Gorgeous!' As we walked on the guys came out to look and we stopped and turned around . I met the gazes of all of them one at a time . Jackson , Kellan , Taylor and then Rob . Robs gaze was burning his eyes piercing taking in what he could see of me , I was standing at the back . Suddenly the girls parted leaving me standing in the centre of them . A low whistle came from in between someone's lips , I couldn't tell who it was . Robs eyes widened at the full view .  
I looked away from his eyes and took in what he was wearing . What all of them were wearing . A shirt and jeans .  
'Are you going somewhere ?'  
'Yeah we're going out for dinner with you guys .' I heard a snigger come for behind me .  
' ASHLEY ! you planned this ! didn't you ! '  
'Yes Im sorry Beth I just wanted to get everyone out together.' I looked over at rob and he shook his head . He had answered my question . Did he know about this .  
'Oh ok then lets get this over with .' I rolled my eyes at rob while all of the guys walked over and took our hands . Nikki and Kellan , Ashely and Jackson , Me and Rob and Taylor and Harriet. We drove over to a private restaurant that a good friend of Nikki's owned . We all sat around a large circular table , sitting in couples . we laughed and talked , ate and drank . By the time it was to leave I was so tired . I just made it back to the house before I got really felt sleepy . Rob carried me to my room , I was carrying my shoes as I fell over before the meal . He put me down on my bed and went to leave , but I wanted to talk to him and pulled him back to sit with me for a bit .  
' Rob ?'  
' yes ?'  
' What happened before in the pool ?'  
'Well, Im not entirely sure either , but Im happy with what happened . you ?'  
'So am I . so dopes this mean we're going out ?'  
'I guess so .' I blanked out at this point .  
I was woken up by bright sunlight streaming through the window and someone doing a quiet chain saw impression . I sat up and looked around , Dam ! I must have fallen asleep leaning on robs chest . My sudden movement stopped the chain-saw impression a.k.a rob woke up .  
'Whhhaaat ???'  
' Sorry , I woke up .'  
'its ok I was starting to wonder when you were going to wake up . I guess I fell back asleep .'  
'Its ok , I should have gotten you to leave before I crashed.'  
'Its ok . Your really cute when you sleep . You have a really soft snore and you sing in your sleep .'  
'Wait I sing ?'  
'yeah , you were singing let me sign .'  
I went red at this . I loved that song .  
'Oh sorry , I was listening to it the other day .'  
Its ok .Im glad u like the song. It was always what I wanted to be for someone and I never had that person before but now I have her .' He started to sing my favourite line of the song . ' I will hold you in my arms and you will know that you are saved .'


	8. Love you now get out

Chapter 8

RPOV  
Last night had been beautiful . Beth looked stunning in her dress . I was ready to seriously injury any guy who tried to lay a hand on her . apart from the ones I knew . She was very tired by the end of the meal and was flitting in between sleep and consciousness . She was asleep when I carried her up to her room , she woke up when I opened her door . She had been carrying her shoes as she'd already fallen over in them before the meal . She motioned for her to be put down . when I did she stumbled . I kept an arm round her waist just to make sure she would fall flat on her face. I steered her toward her bed , she complied and crawled on her bed . turned to leave but I felt a tugging sensation on my sleeve , I turned back around . Beth had caught my sleeve and was pulling me to sit with her . I sat down and she leaned back on my chest .  
'Rob ?'  
'Yes ?'  
'What happened before in the pool ?' I had been thinking about that moment all evening , it was nice to know that she was thinking the same thing .  
'Well , Im not entirely sure either , but Im happy with it , are you?'  
'So am I . I suppose this means we're going out ?'  
'I guess so .' She blanked out at this point . I started to laugh . I guess Harriet had heard me laughing as she crept in .  
'Rob ?'  
'Yes ' I said between soft laughter .  
' Can I ask you something?'  
'Of course.' I stopped laughing when I saw Harriet's face.  
'I know this is going to sound over protective but , do you really love her ?'  
'Yes of course I do .why wouldn't I do ? I mean how could you not ?'  
'I know but she's my best friend almost my sister and Harry hurt her and ive never seen her so cut up and I never want to see her like that . She became distant and constantly upset . I just wanted to talk to you about her . '  
'I understand . I promise I won't hurt her . I saw how upset she got just talking bout Harry , so I understand how hard it must have been .'  
'Thanks rob . Oh and break her heart and I'll break your face . No matter how pretty my friends find it .' She winked and left . I know it was meant to be funny but I felt that Harriet meant it . I was mulling over what she'd said about me hurting Beth . I sat still for so long thinking and thinking about it that I must have fallen asleep . I woke up and sat there staring into the inky black sky . Suddenly Beth's even breathing was panicked and erratic , she was clutching at me .  
' Harriet ?' I called into the darkness . 'Harriet !' the panic was saturating my voice . I knocked on the wall behind my head . Beth had tears rolling down her face . I heard a light switch flick on and a soft padding of feet as Harriet came back .  
'Rob ?'  
'Harriet , Im sorry , she started to hyperventilate and now she's crying . I don't know what to do .'  
' Just try to calm her down . She asleep but her conscious mind will pick up on it and slowly do the same to the rest of her body . '  
I started to rub Beth's arms and Cradle her into my chest .  
'Why does this happen ?'  
'She has very vivid nightmares and she must have just had a nightmare , your lucky .'  
'What ?'  
'When she was staying at mine , she had a night terror and I didn't know what to do . I was terrified . Id never seen that happen before , I had to wake her up to stop her . The tears , kicking screaming and the amount of been and jerry's we got through that night ... words cant describe how bad it was. So I decided to do some research on night terrors and vivid dreams , it seems that you shouldn't wake them just comfort their conscious brain .'  
I took this in .  
'Thanks Harriet .'  
'Don't mention it .'  
' I mean , thank you for every thing . Telling me about what happened with Harry . Its good to know .Now go before Taylor Kills me for you being up all night.!' She laughed.  
'Night Rob '  
'Night Harriet .'  
I watched Beth again . Her thick dark hair falling artfully across her neck . The soft clink of her necklace falling and rising with her breathing . Her full soft lips parted and glistening in the moonlight. I must have fallen asleep again ! I was woken up by a startled Beth Sitting Bolt upright.  
'Whhhaaat ?' I looked around shielding my eyes form the dazzling sunlight .  
'Oh sorry , I didn't mean to wake you up . '  
'its ok . I should be getting up now anyway .'  
she ran her hand through her hair . 'Im sorry I should of let you go last night .'  
'Its ok Beth ! I love you .'  
' I love you too now out ! I need to get a shower'


	9. It's time to go

Chapter 9

BPOV  
after he had left I rolled out of bed and literally crawled to the shower . I let the hot water wake me up ,as I walked back into my room Ashley , Harriet and Nikki were sitting on my bed .  
'Morning Beth ' They chimed in unison . I raised an eyebrow 'Are we going for the Charlie's Angels look here ?'  
'No its just funny to see you so confused .' Harriet smiled at me  
'This is too cheerful in the morning ' I muttered to myself .  
'Here are your clothes for today . and now sit .' I sat again scared of what Ashley would do to me if I didn't comply .  
I started to run through the story of breaking dawn in my head . How are playing the Denali clan ?'  
'We don't know .Its going to be a surprise for us .' This brought back images I'd tried not to think about . Blackness , Blood , dead bodies and Fire , lots of fire . I cringed away from these images , trying not to think about it . 'Beth ? Beth your done.'  
'Thank you .' They left me to get dressed . I looked at what was laid out on the bed . My favourites . My dark blue almost black skinny jeans , My pumps , a vest top and my vintage Armani shirt. I threw it all on not caring about how I looked and flew down the stairs . Through the door and into the awaiting mini . I wrenched myself upright and looked around . I noticed that it was all girls sitting looking at me . When I relaxed into my chair . We all burst into fits of laughter .and touched my hand . 'Its ok , I explained to him ' she didn't need to say this . I knew that Harriet would have been the first person Rob would have gone to if I was in trouble . 'Its ok .and Thank you for everything .'  
'THASTS WHAT HE SAID ! ' we both started to giggle at this . The journey had gone quickly with our silent convoy going on .  
' Time to girlies ' Me and Harriet looked at each other and got out of the car . The boys were waiting for us . I looked along the line leaving the most gorgeous set of eyes till last . Rob winked at me and pulled me into a hug .'Thank you for not running off now you know Im a freak show .'I laughed into his chest .  
'I would never run off . I love you too much .' He pulled back from the hug and looked me in the eye . Like me and Harriet , me and rob didn't need to always need to say something's out loud . ' l love you .' 'I love you too .' He took my hand and led me into the set .


	10. What happens on set

**Chapter 10 **

BPOV

Rob took me onto the set . I squeezed his hand tight . 'What's the matter ?' his voice was colored with anxiousness

'I was just thinking about what's going to happen when I have to go home .'

'Ah. So have I . Its gonna be hard for Taylor and Harriet . ' He looked over to them . I followed .

'Yer I know it will. ' His face was a mirror image of my internal worries. He squeezed my hand . 'Don't worry , it will be ok in the end .'. _ really ? _ I sighed . 'I hope so .'

'What about me and Taylor coming over and living with you for half a year ? It would be a good laugh and plus we are free after this month !'

'We , I , would love that ! ' I grabbed his neck and kissed him on the cheek . ' Beth ?', _whhaat ? who's that ?_ ' It is Beth right ?'

'Yes ?' Rob smiled over my shoulder . ' Hiya Kirsten ' I turned around 'Beth, Kirsten , Kristen . Beth . '

'Hi .' I said nervously .

'Its lovely to finally meet you . Nikki and Ashley Have told me so much about you .' I looked properly at Kirsten this time , I guess the girls were right , She looked a bit like me or I like her , But lets forget the technicalities, Full lips dark brown-reddish hair ,all except the height thing they were right even in flats I was still about a foot taller than her . The sarcasm was yet to show its self .

'All good I hope ! Its lovely to meet you too Kristen ' She turned her head towards Rob

'Have you told her yet ? I looked at rob now . 'No not yet .'

'What haven't you told me Rob ?' I was starting to panic ' Rob ?!'

'Calm Beth it nothing to worry about its just … we want you to play Tanya from the Denali clan .'

I stopped in my tracks and just stared . ' What ?! I look nothing like a vampire .'

' Ah the wonders of hair and make up .'

Ok then I'll do it . But I don't know what my lines are .'

'Its simple … all you have to do is say something along the lines of … ' Ah Edward its been too long . is this the new mrs Cullen ? Welcome Bella .' ok ?'

"Yes ok , I'll do I t. Do I need to get changed ?" I looked at myself in the mirror . _Mental note :Yes I do _ "Umm. If you go over to wardrobe I think they can sort you something out . " He lead me over to a large tent that had 'Wardrobe' stuck to it . I walked into the tent .

"Hello ? " A small lady came out from behind a rail of clothes carrying a small pile of material . "Beth Mather Right ? Come with me ." Without waiting for a reply the lady took me over to a cubicle and thrust the pile of clothes towards me . "Change in to these ." she turned around and walked off .

"Ok then !" I looked at the dress she had given me . It was Herve Lager , The Bandage dress ! I pulled it on and then went out . "Hello ? Ummm …. I think I need shoes ." The woman appeard again .

"Here you go ! " I jumped out of my skin .

"Thanks ." I took the heels and slipped them on . They made my legs look even longer and me even taller . I cautiously walked out of the tent .

Four wolf whistles came from behind me . I turned sharply on my heel . Jackson , Taylor , Kellan and Rob where there .

" Don't you lot have girlfriends ? What would they say if they knew that you lot were staring at _me _of all people . "

"I know what they would say if they saw you looking like this , the same as us , Beth you look hot !"Taylor had gotten over seeing me finally. I felt the rush of blood to my cheeks .

"Stop it ! its just me , dressed up "

" Seriously Beth , Taylors right you do ."

"yep" Jackson made the statement and kellan agreed with him . I looked at them in the eyes , each in turn , I saved the most beautiful pair for last . Robs piercing blue eyes hit me . _Your stunning , Is my mouth still open ?_

_Yes and thank you , I still don't believe you . _I winked at him and then carried on walking away . I need to calm down .

I found an empty bathroom and pulled out my phone . I dialed the familiar number . she picked up after the second ring.

" Hello ?"

" Steph ? Help me ."

" What's the matter ? Are you back yet ?"

"No , I'm actually on a film set . Please don't scream when I tell you what film it is ok ?"

"Ok I promise"

"I'm on the set of breaking dawn and I'm playing a part in the film . " I braced myself for a scream that would spilt my ear drum . It never came . All I got was silence .

" Steph ? Steph !? Are you there ? "

" I'm here " came a weak voice . " I just cant believe it ."

" I'm going out with Robert Pattinson and now he's asked me to play a part in the film . I'm out here for another month. " All of the explanation came out in one long gust of breath

" Oh My God Beth ! I'm so happy for you ! "

" Thanks but I'm really nervous about this whole acting thing ! I don't know what to do !

'Ok , just stay calm , it will all be ok , now you and Rob are going out right ?'

'Yes and ?'

'Hes not gonna let anything bad happen to you is he ?'

'No , i guess not , I diddnt think about it like that , Thanks steph'

'No problem , now leave me to sleep and gto kick ass . Love ya !'

'Love you too.' I hung up the phone and walked out


End file.
